Harry's Savior
by WriterAtTwilight
Summary: Harry has been abused by his Aunt and Uncle for 13 years. Will he be able to hide the scars, inside and out? Will he be able to hide it from the whole wizarding world? Can Harry still be saved? Rated T for child abuse and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. If anything seems familiar or you've read it before, that was by total accident. This is the only time I'm posting this, so keep that in mind. Also, I'm awful at beginnings. The actual story is better, I promise:) I'm not sure if this is going to contain spanking or not, but it does have child abuse. Not everything is by the books. This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh. Grammar isn't perfect, I'm afraid. If anything is factually incorrect, my apologies.

Harry POV:

I woke up to Aunt Petunia rapping on the door and screeching, "Get up, get up Freak! Hurry up and make breakfast!" I felt myself aching all over. Uncle Vernon was really angry yesterday, I thought. I recalled what had happened: _I was cleaning the dishes. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were watching the telly as I cleaned. Their eyes seemed to be glued to it. I cleaned the last cup. The magenta lipstick stain was especially hard to clean off. I heard the news blaring out. "And in further news, a man says he saw a flying car above his house. Of course, he was sent to a mental health clinic and deemed mad." _

_ "Here that, Boy?" Dudley said in my ear, saliva getting all over it. "Your just as mad to the rest of the world as you are to us." Before I could say something back, he grabbed the cup from my hand._

_ "Dudley..." I said, trying to sound like he'd get into trouble. He slammed the cup into the ground. "MUMMY! DADDY! HE DROPPED A CUP!" Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon rushed over. Uncle Vernon immediately got purple after seeing the shards on the ground. I stood frozen in terror. _

_ He screamed at me."How dare you break something worth MORE than you? You are useless to us and we should drop you off at a cruddy adoption house! Why haven't you cleaned up the shards?" While Dudley fake cried saying, "That was my favorite cup! He broke it!" while Aunt Petunia tried to get him to stop. Uncle Vernon had obviously realized I wasn't listening, and shouted, "AND you won't give the person who took you in respect? How __DARE you disrespect me Boy?" He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me over to the kitchen. He face me to the refrigerator and proceeded to take of his belt. He beat my already bruised back until it was black and blue, gushing out blood. I tried my best not to cry out since I knew it would just give me more punishment. I fell to the floor. Oh no, were my only thoughts. _

I cringed just thinking about what had happened next. I didn't remember it fully, anyways. I had blacked out. I grabbed my glasses from a little stool. My sight turned to almost clear. My glasses weren't perfect since Aunt Petunia got them from a charity. I half-stood in the cupboard. I nearly fell, I was so dizzy. Hopefully Aunt Petunia would let me eat today, I thought. When my world turned back to normal, I looked at the date. July 24, it read. A week before I'm officially 14 years old. Ron had sent me mail saying that we could get our supplies for our 4th year at Hogwarts. We would meet Hermione at Diagon Ally. Uncle Vernon only said yes because it would mean I wouldn't be near him or "His precious Dudley." I suddenly remembered what woke me. I quickly opened the cupboard door and slowly opened the kitchen door. If someone was there, I'd be in so much trouble since breakfast wasn't done. I peeked inside. Thankfully, no one was there. I hurried to make breakfast. Plenty of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and orange juice. I left it on the table. Since still no one had entered, I stole a piece of bread and ate it quickly. I had never been so hungry. Uncle Vernon entered. Pretending I didn't exist, he ate like a pig.

Suddenly he yelled, "What, are you staring at me eating? Leave, Boy!" "Yes, sir." I said submissively. I quietly left. I saw Dudley waddling down the stairs. Aunt Petunia was close in tow. I tried to make myself unnoticeable. Failing miserably, Aunt Petunia locked eyes with me. Squinting her eyes, she took something from her pocket.

"Boy!" she yelled, "Finish these chores before those Freaks come, or your not going!" she said disgustingly. "Don't deserve to go anyways." she muttered. She handed me the list. It was filled with tons of chores to do.

I felt like asking her why she couldn't do it herself, but thought better of it. I began to clean the living room, filled with Dudley's things. The three of them had already finished. Dudley was going to one of his friends and Uncle Vernon to work. After they left, Aunt Petunia went up the stair, probably to clean her and Dudley's room. I did the chores inside first. After cleaning every single room spotless, it had already been two hours. It was 10:00 now. The Weasleys' were coming at 12:00, so I wouldn't be getting lunch. I went outside to finish those chores. It was a terribly hot day, so sweat was pouring just after I watered the plants. I pulled out a weed. I hated doing that. It was so tiring. I was always sore after that, so I cleaned the shed before I pulled the weeds. Entering it, I began to cough. There was always a lot of dust in there. There wasn't much in there, just some gardening tools. It didn't take long to organize. It was pretty small, so I just kind of stuffed things neatly. Closing the door, I went to the hose to get water, since Aunt Petunia didn't like when I went inside dirty. I looked at the time through the window. 10:30, it read. Aunt Petunia would have to look at my work so I really only had an hour to pull weeds and paint the shed. I went into the garage and got some chocolate brown paint and a paintbrush. This was the only chore I really liked since I had always loved painting. The task didn't take nearly as long as I expected, so I had half an hour to pull weed. After just pulling a few, my bruises got to me. I was in so much pain but Aunt Petunia was watching from the window. Her stare was unnerving.I finally finished the last of my chores. My muscles were aching. Aunt Petunia walked outside.

"Boy, those freaks are coming in half an hour. You look absolutely disgusting. Go take a shower. Come up with an excuse for that bruise on your face." Her face got close to mine. "If you tell them what we do to you, they won't even care. Even if they did, which would be extremely unnatural, they wouldn't spend the time of day trying to fix it. Your too freaky and disrespectful for anyone to care about you. If I find out that you tell, all three of us will beat you to death. You won't say a word about this. Understood?

"Yes ma'am." I whispered. I went inside quickly, thinking about what she had said. Does no one really care about me? Who would, I thought. I grabbed my robes and walked as quickly as I could upstairs. I could finally be clean! I thought. Warm water poured down. I only had two minutes, but I'd savor it. I wasn't supposed to use warm water, but what Uncle Vernon doesn't know won't hurt him, or me. The water soothed my aching muscles a bit. It stung a bit on the bruises. Two minutes passed much too quickly. I dressed myself in my robes, careful not to irritate the bruises. It hurt to walk, and I had a bit of a limp, but I was careful to disguise it. I decided if someone asked about the bruise on my face, I'd say I was playing soccer or something. That would fool Ron at least, since he doesn't know any muggle sports. I headed downstairs. Ron and his family should be here in a few minutes. I saw Aunt Petunia sitting one the couch.

"Mediocre job. I'd make you do it again but I don't need those freaks finding out. Don't you dare forget what I've told you."

"I won't, ma'am." I said, with a trace of sadness in my voice. I heard a knock at the door. I had told Ron to not use the fireplace since my relatives didn't exactly love magic. He knew my relatives weren't perfect, but he didn't know they were abusing me. I answered the door. Mrs. Weasley and Ron were standing outside.

"Hi Harry!" Ron said excitedly. I almost forgot that was me since I hadn't been called Harry in such a long time.

"Hi Ron!" I said, just as excited. "It's nice to see you Mrs. Weasley." I said politely. Aunt Petunia walked up.

"Have fun!" said Aunt Petunia, but it was easy to see she was being fake. She looked at them with disgust.

"Harry will be back at 10:00." said Mrs. Weasley, obviously trying not to say what she wanted. Aunt Petunia pursed her lips. She'd rather have me cooking. "Alright. Goodbye!" she said, pushing me out the door and closing it shut.

"Well, to Diagon Ally we go!" said Ron with a smile. He had grown quite a lot. I was much shorter than him now. I wished I could grow as much as he always does.

"Harry, goodness, your skin and bones! We should get something to eat at Diagon Ally for you!" she said, in a motherly tone. I wished I could always hear a voice like that.

"No, really Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. Thank you." I said. I honestly wanted to eat a ton, but I wasn't sure how I would be able to explain if I threw up. We started walking to 's house. (A/N I know he doesn't know she's a squib in the books but he does in this fanfic) Ron noticed the bruise on my face. "Woah, what happened Harry?" asked Ron, with a slightly worried voice. "Oh, I was just playing a muggle sport. No need to worry, Ron." I lied, with a smile. "Oh. Well...violent sport..." he said, with nothing better to say. "So how's your summer been?" he asked. "Good, you?" I asked a bit too quick. "Boring mostly." he said. Ron hadn't noticed. We talked a bit, catching up on each other. The twins were even bigger pranksters. We were both excited for Hogwarts this year, since it was our 4th year. Ms. Figg invited us in after we knocked. We used her fireplace to get to Diagon Ally, without any incidents this time. Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley were waiting for us.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said shyly.

"Hello Ginny." I said with a smile.

"Hello Harry." said Fred cheerfully.

"Hi Harry, would you perhaps like to invest in our business?" George said. "We have tons of new pranks such as-"

"Now, now boys! Hello Harry! How is the muggle world? I have plenty of questions for you. Like how do you use-" said Mr. Weasley eagerly. A glare from Mrs. Weasley quieted him. "We should head to Gringotts right now." Mrs. Weasley said. At that, our day at Diagon Ally began.

I think I will stop here. Kind of short? Did you like it? What should I improve on? You don't really see where this is going quite yet, but soon you will:) I'll update within a week.

-WriterAtTwilight


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I saw the reviews and was really happy:) I got like 50 emails saying I have a new review or whatever! I'll definitely keep going with this. Keep reviewing and putting this on alert! I read over it and saw some errors, so I apologize about those. GarnetMonsoon, I think you are right. This chapter has not been looked at by a beta, so beware...

Severus POV:

"Headmaster, I find this extremely unnecessary!" I said.

"Now, Severus, after finding out about Mr. Longbottom's abuse, do you really think we should take a chance?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Do you really think any other one of these students are being abused? It's a ridiculous thought!" I exclaimed.

"What about Mr. Malfoy? We both know Lucius isn't a qualified father-"

"Obviously. But who else? This is taking away from class! You know very well that they will need the skills." I said, temper flaring, usually under my control.

"You might be surprised, Severus. This isn't up for discussion. Now, would you like a lemon drop?" he asked, smiling.

"No, Headmaster." I said, irritated. I exited his office, robes billowing behind me. So now we have to check up on these brats? I thought. At least I'll have proof that this _Golden Boy_ is being pampered so much at home. I smirked as I walked to the dungeons. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. If I prove this, Potter wouldn't have nearly as much of a spotlight as he wants. Could teach this brat he doesn't get everything he wants... I went down to the potion room. It was dark, with plenty of books. In the dim light of the crackling fireplace, I could see my stock of potion ingredients. I was low on Aconite, the key ingredient in the potion I was making. Walking over to it, I stirred it 3 times counter-clockwise. The liquid inside was a warm brown, and very thin. Once the Aconite was in, it would be a healing potion for bruises and scars. Madam Pomfrey was low and didn't have the time to make them herself. Typically I'd do this at my home, but Dumbledore needed me to stay in the school until the end of July. I walked over to the fireplace for transportation. I grabbed a bit of the Floo Powder and clearly said, "Diagon Ally."

Harry POV:

We all loaded up in a little cart to head down to the vaults. I didn't get so dizzy anymore. Ron stuck his head out to feel the breeze. The cart stopped with a jolt. The Weasleys' would get their money first. When the still scary looking goblin opened the vault, there was a small pile of Knuts and Sickles. There were hardly any Galleons. Mr and Mrs. Weasley went in to get some of the small stack. I have so much compared to them, I thought. I'd offer them lots of it, but they wouldn't take it. They didn't like charity.

"Alright, everyone! Ginny, you might have to use some of Ron's old textbooks. Ron, you should use some of Fred and George's." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to be cheerful.

"Not to worry, you'll have all you need for school. Now come on, Harry has to get his money too!" Mr. Weasley said, hustling us all in the cart. He and Mrs. Weasley shared a slightly worried look, overlooked by the rest of the Weasleys'. I could notice the slightest details since Uncle Vernon could get angry at any given moment. The cart door cut into my side, hurting one of my worst bruises. It took everything not to cry out. After a couple minutes in the fast-moving cart, we got to my vault. The goblin opened it up. My vault contained a huge pile of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. I tried to block the view from the Weasleys', but I was too skinny. I quickly went in and took a few handfuls of money and nearly ran out to close the door. We all loaded in the cart, a bit more quiet. Fred and George broke the ice with a joke. We were all laughing by the time we could see the light. After thanking the goblin, we went outside Gringotts.

"Alright, let's split up. Harry, Ron. Fred, George. Ginny, you can go with one of your friends. Let's meet back up by Olivander's at 6:00." Mrs. Weasley said.

"C'mon, mate! Let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies! I hear you can try out their broomsticks!" Ron said excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's!" I said back with a smile. I would have to be careful on the broomstick. One bad fall... We started to the store.

"You boys be careful! Don't forget to get your textbooks!" called Mr. Weasley.

"Okay Dad!" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley!" I said smiling.

As we walked to our favorite store, we talked about our favorite teams. Or, at least, Ron did.

"I love the Chudley Cannons! They're an I Irish team. Have you heard about them?" Ron asked happily. Who wouldn't be happy talking about Quidditch?

"There's the store!" I said. "Woah, look at that!" I said, pointing to a magic poster in the window.

"Wicked!" Ron said, astonished. The magazine had the Chudley Cannons playing their best game. After staring at it for awhile, we walked into the store and marveled everything, from the magazines to the broomsticks. Ron looked at the Firebolt.

"You can borrow mine anytime you want to, Ron." I said.

"Thanks, mate." he said, genuinely grateful.

"I think we should probably get our books, before the store closes." I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ron said, a bit disappointed. We left the store to see Hermione looking through Flourish and Blott's window. She turned her head to see us walking towards her.

"Harry! Ron!" she cried, giving us both a hug.

"Hey Hermione!" I said, laughing.

"Hi!" Ron said smiling. We talked about how our summer has been. I talked as little as possible about my summer.

"My summer's been normal, I suppose. I've read so much though! I'll be on top of everything for our 5th year. We really ought to start studying for our O.W.L.S. You know."

"But Hermione, those are such a long time away

"Harry! How did you get that bruise?" Hermione asked in a motherly way.

"I was playing soccer." I said, trying to hide my nervousness. "No need to worry, it's not that bad."

Hermione gave me a look. I thought my story was completely blown, but than she scolded, "You really ought to be more careful!"

I smirked and said, "Yes, Hermione." She glared and hit my shoulder. She hit one of my bruises, and I winced in pain. Ron laughed, thinking I was kidding. Hermione looked slightly confused, but quickly regained her composure, rolling her eyes.

"You two should go get your books. I'll show you where they are." said Hermione. With that, we walked in the store. Inside, books were stacked everywhere. Through the windows sunlight shined in. I remembered when Lockart was here. He dragged me into the spotlight, where we both got cover page. Whenever I thought about Lockart, I had to think about the many lies he's told. His memory was still gone, permanently, I hope. Hermione led us to a little stack of books, where we saw our DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) textbooks.

After Ron and I grabbed one each, Ron asked, "Do you know who's gonna be teaching?" We both turned to Hermione, knowing she was most likely to know.

"I'm actually not sure..." she said thoughtfully.

"Guess we'll find out September 1!" I said, smiling. September 1 was always the best day of the year.

"Your birthday's coming up, Harry! I already have your present." Ron said.

"I do too! I'm sure you'll love it!" Hermione said, right after.

"Thanks! You really didn't have to get me anything..." I said gratefully.

"Nonsense!" they chorused. We laughed, and I got the rest of my books. Ron was using Fred and George's old books. He only had enough to buy one, so of course his favorite subject. We walked around Diagon Ally for awhile, until we got to the Apothecary. When we walked in, I saw huge shelves, going on as far as I could see. It was dark, and candles lit the store. There were more than 10 aisles filled with shelves on either side. The shelves were filled with Bezoar, Aconite, Flobberworm Mucus, Fluxweed, Bat Spleen, Horklump Juice, Porcupine Quills, and so much more. According to Hermione, that is. I got out my supply list for potions. It read:

_4__th__ Year Required Potions Ingredients_

_Bezoar_

_Armadillo Bile_

_Ginger Roots_

_Scarab Beetles_

_Porcupine Quills_

_Flying Seahorses_

_Fairy Wings_

_Asphodel Root_

_Snake Fangs_

_Horklump Juice_

_Flobberworm Mucus_

_Dried Nettles_

_Salamander Blood_

_ All other ingredients will be supplied at pupil's first potion's class._

Ron looked astonished. "That's a lot of stuff!"

"Not really, especially when you remember how many potions you make. Err... _try_ to make." informed Hermione. Ron's ears turned red.

"Well maybe if we didn't have Snape as a potions teacher..." said Ron. That was probably true.

"How do you suppose we're going to find the stuff?" I asked, staring at the huge shelves.

"Probably magic." said Ron. Typically they'd supply all the ingredients at Hogwarts.

"Or we ask the person at the front desk." Hermione said. That was probably obvious to her. We walked up to the front desk. The person there was a man, tall with a strong build. His skin was pale, and had a long face. He looked pretty young, maybe a 7th Year.

"Ah, 4th Years! I'll just summon these ingredients. You'll have to get your own Bezoar. You can't summon that since it's over 2 Galleons an ounce." he said. His voice was deep, but had a kind feel.

"Thank you." I said. First nice thing in 2 months. He looked deep in concentration, so we couldn't ask where the Bezoar was. Guess we'll have some hunting to do.

"Well there are 3 aisles with potion ingredients, so we'll split up. Whoever finds it will get the others." said Hermione. Ron and I agreed, and we were off. Ron took the leftmost, since there was only one side of shelves. I took the middle, and Hermione took the one next to it. The aisle went on for what seemed forever. I looked everywhere. You couldn't see where you were going until you were there because of the dim light. I wonder how these are organized, I thought. I looked up at the left shelf. I saw a label that clearly said, _Aconite. _I bumped into something big and solid.

Realizing it wasn't a wall, I said, "I'm sorry..." Looking up in the dim light, I saw a very familiar person. My eyes widened. Snape. "Sir." I said. I was not exactly prepared to see him. I really only remembered him as a bully. The Dursleys' made me not exactly... want to be around adults as much.

"Careless as usual, Potter." he sneered. I looked up at him.

"Sorry. Won't happen again." I said, voice trembling slightly. Hopefully he didn't hear that. I quickly moved, going farther into the aisle. When he was out of hearing range, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Uncle Vernon hated it when I came close to touching him. I'd figure Snape was the same way.

"There you are, Harry!" Hermione called. "You went really far in." Ron was right behind her.

"Here's the Bezoar. It's awfully expensive, I'm afraid." I just smiled and chuckled a bit. We walked out of the aisle and to the front desk. After paying for the ingredients, Mrs. Granger saw us.

"Hermione!" she yelled. "We have to go. There's a meeting at the office today!"

"Ok, Mum. I'll just be a second!" Hermione yelled back. "Bye Harry, bye Ron!" she said, after giving us both a hug. "I'll send mail. See you at Hogwarts!" She ran off to her Mum.

"We have 'bout an hour until Mum wants us. I have to get some quills, and then we're free." said Ron.

"Alright. I have to get some too." I replied. We walked to Scibbulus Writing Instruments, wizards and witches staring, of course. It gets awfully annoying, after awhile. When we walked in, we saw Malfoy looking through the quills.

"I'm surprised he doesn't get his supplies from Knockturn Ally." Ron said to me. He obviously meant for Malfoy to hear, as he turned to face us.

"Well, well, well, the Potter and the Weasel." said Malfoy, in his normal, drawling voice.

"Don't call him Weasel, Malfoy." I said. Malfoy's just a stupid bully.

He snorted. "Ooooooh, I'm so scared!" he said pompously.

"Makes sense, the coward you are. Can't do _anything_ without you Daddy, can you now?" Ron said, gesturing to Malfoy Senior.

"At least I'm pure, and not a bunch of blood traitors like-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Malfoy." I said, voice threatening. Malfoy Senior walked up.

"Draco, time to go to get you a broomstick." he said, voice silky. He handed Ron some quills, and said, "Least I can do for the poor."

"I don't need your charity." Ron said, stuffing the quills in his hand. He smirked, and left the store, Malfoy close behind.

I asked while breathing a sigh, "Well then...white or black?"

I had dinner with the Weasleys'. It was absolutely delicious, and the Twins' antics were even more funny than usual. Before long, it was time for me to go back to the Dursleys'.

"Can't wait for Hogwarts. I'll see you there, mate." Ron said, as a goodbye. Once back at the Dursleys', Aunt Petunia told me to wash the dishes. She said I would be making up the chores tomorrow.

Snape POV:

I recounted seeing Potter at the Apothecary. He hadn't grown, at all, really. He was even skinnier than usual. Probably refusing food since it's not good enough for his high standards, I thought. He said sir... probably a big joke between him and his sidekicks. Now, Severus, your just making excuses now. He's my child too, Lily's voice echoed through my head. The Golden Boy? Abused? Please, that's impossible. No questions asked.

Hope you liked it:) I hope you can sort of see where this is going now. But who knows, there might be a big twist... and maybe not the one your expecting...

-WriterAtTwilight


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys:) I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've just been out of it... I hope you guys are liking this, and I love constructive criticism! I'll try to have another chapter up this week, but no promises. This is going to go until the end – no irritating non endings. Thanks for the kind reviews! This is probably going to be the longest "wait time", again, I'm really sorry!

Harry POV:

It was 11:58pm. 2 minutes until I turn my 14, I thought. I drew a cake out of dust, just like my 11th birthday. That was probably the best birthday I'd ever have, I couldn't help but think. I tried hard not to be negative, but if I made the slightest move, there was nothing else to be. I heard the clock change to 11:59. Hermione had gotten me one after I "forgot" to meet up with her to study. Oh, Hermione. I thought fondly. One of my best friends. 10...9...8...maybe I'd go steal some food...3...2...1...

"Happy birthday, Harry." I whispered to myself. I was the only person who'd say it today. I heard a banging at the window. Oh no, I thought. I forgot to tell Ron and Hermione not to send anything. I heard the owl hooting. I'm dead, I thought. I heard thundering steps from above me.

"BOY!" screamed a voice I knew too well. "YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I gathered my Griffindor courage and stepped out the cupboard door. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had been woken up by his yelling. "WHAT IS THIS?" Uncle Vernon boomed.

"Presents from my friends..." I whispered. I was scared...what would he do to Ron's owl? He opened the window and hit the two owls outside the window. They dropped there loads on the kitchen counter and flew away in opposite directions.

"What kind of freaks would get you something?" he whispered dangerously. His anger was clear. He seemed to have made a decision. "Petunia, go start a fire. Dudley, go help." he commanded. For the first time, Dudley did something he was told. Even he could sense the danger in the situation. After the kitchen door swung closed, he glared at me and yelled, "This is the LAST time something like this happens! I didn't have to take you in, Freak, but I did! Yet you have absolutely no respect for me! I don't know what the hell is in here, but if one of your freakish friends gave it to you, it must be just like them. Maybe another beating will take the freakishness out of you!" I saw him taking off his belt. My eyes widened. Oh, God, no, not again! I thought. "Face the fridge." he said through gritted teeth. I did as I was told. What's the point? There's no true way to win this one, I thought. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the pain to strike.  
WHAM. The first of many. Any would have screamed in pain, but I was better off not saying a word. He beat me until I fell to the ground. He kicked my ribs, possibly causing bruises. I had lost so much blood that I began to black out. Uncle Vernon obviously realized this, and dragged me to the living room. The fire was ablaze. He had something in his hands, but I couldn't see what it was, do to the loss of blood. Aunt Petunia stood to the side with an expression I couldn't comprehend. Dudley was nowhere to be seen. Uncle Vernon threw the item in the fire. As it was in the air, I realized it was the presents from Ron and Hermione. Before I could truly understand what was happening, I had blacked out.

I felt cool wood underneath my cheek. I opened my eyes to see the Dursleys' living room. My head was aching, as was everything else. I sat up to the disapproval of my back. My shirt was stuck to it by the dried blood. Not a sound echoed through the house. Uncle Vernon was probably at work, and Aunt Petunia gossiping with the few people who could stand her. Dudley was probably doing the same, except bullying the little 10 year old down the street. My vision was blurry. I felt along the ground for my glasses. When I finally found them, I could tell they were broken up. I couldn't do anything about them until I got to Hogwarts, though. Hogwarts, I thought. I'd be going home in about a month. I remembered what today was. My birthday! Of course July 31 was treated as a normal day for the Dursleys', but that's fine. I've got myself. I used the chair to stand up. There was blood stained on the wood. That will take forever to take out, I thought. I didn't have any chores today. Aunt Petunia probably forgot to give them to me. I walked to the kitchen to clean up the blood. I would worry about me last.

I was right about it taking forever. My shoulder tired from the endless scrubbing. When I did finally finish, I opened up my cupboard, without going in. I grabbed one of Dudley's old shirts. Taking my shirt off brought tears to my eyes, which I quickly blinked back. Dried blood stuck to my back. I wet a paper towel from the kitchen and dabbed lightly on the bruises. It was more painful than usual, since it was left untreated for an entire night. After cleaning up the bruises, and the dried blood finally gone, I put Dudley's shirt on. It had holes and some dirt, but it still felt clean. I hated feeling dirty. Everyone at school was always so clean, so it made me stand out even more than usual. The taped glasses, baggy clothes, and Dudley's constant bullying made no one want to go near me.

I figured the best thing to do was to go to rest, so I went inside the cupboard. I'd just lay on one of the couches but if one of the Dursleys' saw me, I'd die. Again. I closed my eyes and thought about my mother and father. I wondered if they'd love me, even though I was so freaky. I could see them smiling down on me from above the cradle. I didn't know if the memory was even real, but it felt good dreaming that someone loved me before all the famous nonsense. Normally my dreams were haunted my Voldemort, but today, they weren't. I knew this was the best birthday I'd have, so I kept asleep, in a true bliss. It was amazing until Aunt Petunia's loud rapping awoke me to make dinner.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." I said with a sigh. The month passed without too much excitement. I'd say none, but I'd be lying. I got some beatings, but only one was really severe. Before long, it was August 31, my last day of Hell.

"Aunt Petunia, I was wondering if you'd drive me to the train station..."

"Fine." she replied sharply. "It's worth it if I don't see you for nine months."

"Thank you, ma'am." I somehow remembered to say. She probably would have changed her mind if I hadn't said that. I walked outside to the sun. It felt great on my weak body. I had an excuse for every bruise that you could see, but I had covered most of them. I would just have to make sure I'd get a stall when we changed for Quidditch. I was really excited to be going back to Hogwarts. It was my real home. I would tell Ron and Hermione that I had left their presents at home, if they asked. Ron and Hermione...my two best friends... I lied on the grass staring into the slightly cloudy sky. I thought about what would happen next year, where Sirius was, what Voldemort was planning, Ron, Hermione, Mum, and Dad. I heard Uncle Vernon's car pull up, and I quickly ran inside to get dinner started. I put the pan upon the stove as the fire blazed. I had just put oil on the pan when I realized Uncle Vernon had called me. He grabbed my hand and pushed it down on the pan. Tears sprung to my eyes. My skin burned.

"That'll teach you, Freak!" he said, and stormed upstairs to his room. Bad day at work, I thought. I quickly dried my hand on a towel. It hurt so much. I looked at my hand to see it was burned, badly. I could still move my fingers, and the muscles were working fine, but it was clear that I was burnt. Maybe there's a way to diguise it...I thought. Before I could think about it too long, I remembered there was a pan on a heated stove.

After laying out dinner on the table, I quickly exited to my cupboard. My trunk was in here, so I could see if there was a spell that would make the burn unnoticeable. I looked through a Healers Book, one that proved quite useful in many situations. There was a spell titled,_ Hiding Tough Injuries._ It read:

_Have a scar or burn that won't go away? Here's a charm for you! Take an object that can be worn at all times. Point your wand and say, "An-TIL-er-a"and slip the object on! The unnecessary injury will be disguised. Must be repeated every 28 days._

It seemed like a good spell, though it was written by an overenthusiastic witch. Once I got on the Hogwarts train, I'd give it a go. I heard a loud noises above me. Probably Dudley going up the stairs, I thought. I kept looking through the book, and found a lot of potions that could prove helpful. I wasn't as awful as people thought. It was just the fact we had Snape as a teacher. I had brewed plenty of successful potions, though Hermione and Ron didn't know. Mostly healing potions, though.

"Boy, why haven't you cleaned the table yet?" yelled Aunt Petunia. I sighed quietly and exited the cupboard. I loved being around magical things. I felt happier when I was.

"Sorry, Aunt Petunia. I'll do it right now." I replied. I picked up the dishes a scrubbed them, one by one. The cold water made the burn hurt a bit less.

After carefully stacking the dried dishes in the cabinets, I heard Uncle Vernon yell, "Boy, come here!" I went tried to remember the last thing I did wrong as I made my way. I saw him sitting nearest to the fire, in the biggest chair.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" I said, disguising any fear I had. I was a Griffindor, after all. Well...

"Dudley told me you touched one of the couches! How dare you spread your Freakish germs all over our normal home! It's almost like you don't realize quite how Freaky you are, but you realize that, don't you?" he said, slowing his last words. I could see the evilness all over his face.

"Yes, I do." I replied, no emotion in my voice.

"Then tell me. How freaky are you?" I paused for a second. Honestly, I knew the answer. I had known for 14 years.

"Completely, sir. Nothing's more freaky than I." I said.

"Good. Now go to your cupboard. That's where you belong, Freak."

You may not believe it, but I did as I was told. Closing the cupboard, I sat on the thin mattress from the cradle I once had, thinking. If your own family says your a freak, it means it's true, doesn't it? I'm one in both worlds. I'm a wizard, and I have a freaky scar that describes everything about me. A freak in the bones. And that could never change.

I woke up at 6, due to the excitement of going to Hogwarts. I had done so every year. I took out my wand and put it in my pocket, as well as my money. I packed my trunk, putting the Healer's book on top. I'd be one of the first there, so I'd be able to complete the spell. Maybe have a compartment to myself. Probably not. Ron and Hermione would worry too much. I had a Quidditch bracelet Ron had given me when I had visited The Burrow. I'd use it for the charm since it probably wouldn't be questioned. I hurried to make breakfast when the clock chimed 8. Bacon, eggs, toast, cereal, ham, and sausage were only some of the things made. Dudley thundered down the stairs and plopped in a chair. He was only awake since he'd be going to Piers Polkisses's house. After the other 2/3 of the Dursleys' ate breakfast, I ran to my cupboard to get my trunk. Before I could, Uncle Vernon called for me.

"Boy, if you say a single word to those freaks, you know what will happen. They don't even care about you. Your treated properly. Your alive. That's good as Hell. They'd be glad your treated like the proper freak you are." he reached in his pocket. There was a knife in his hand.

"So you don't forget..." he said, smirking. He grabbed my already burnt hand. On my wrist, not where the veins are, he wrote

FREAK

messily. Blood started dripping.

"Clean it up and make sure it's covered. If one single person or freak finds out, we'll kill you. And don't forget it." he hissed, lowly.

"Yes, sir." I said meekly, finally afraid. I ran to the kitchen and dried the blood with a paper towel. I pressed down so it would stop bleeding. The cut would scar, and be there forever. Just like the one atop my forehead. Once the cuts stopped bleeding, I dragged my trunk out the front door. Aunt Petunia was just coming down the stairs, and pushed her way in front of me. Once I got the trunk to the car, I tried to lift in up into it. I could barely lift it a foot. Concentrating on it, I felt it become light, and I put in in the back. Dudley had come waddling out the door, and had gotten in the back as Piers and he were going to London.

The drive wasn't terribly long, but it felt that way since I was so excited.

"Five minutes, Boy." said Aunt Petunia. Dudley smirked, knowing I wouldn't be able to take out the trunk. But I did as I did before, concentrated on it. The trunk felt like a feather, and I easily took it out. Hedwig was at Hogwarts, since it'd be dangerous for her to be here in Surrey. The second I closed the back, they drove off, nearly over my foot. I loaded my trunk on a trolley, and headed to the best platform of them all. 9 ¾.

The Hogwarts train was steaming, and the clock read 10:00. Few people were here, as it was quite early. I smiled at the huge train in front of me. It would take me home, after all. This time, at least. I loaded my trunk in the back, taking out the Healers book, and climbed aboard. I took the compartment I had always been on to go to Hogwarts...almost. 2nd Year was NOT happening again. I plopped down on the seats. I was inevitably tired, but I had to do this first. I slid off the bracelet and reviewed the spell. Attempting to read the book, I realized my glasses were broken.

"Reparo." I said simply. Hermione had done it so many times that I finally realized how to do it. Once I could read the book, I just looked over the charm. It didn't seem difficult.

"Antilera!" I whispered. Nothing happened. "Antilera!" I said, a bit louder. I looked at the charm again. What was I doing wrong? I thought. "Antilera!" I said. I sighed, but realized the severity of the situation. I put my wand down and just practiced saying the spell.

"AnTILera!" I said with certainty. A gold light surrounded the bracelet, much to my confusion. I didn't think much of it as my problem had been fixed. I put it on, and the burn had a slightly warm feeling. As well and the new cuts. After a few seconds, they disappeared completely. Everything else still ached, though. I hadn't realized what a long time I had taken to do the charm, as I heard loud chattering outside. Ron open the compartment after seeing me.

"Hello, Harry!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi, Ron!" I said, smiling.

Before we could say another word, Hermione had slid open the door. "Ron! Harry! Can you believe summer's already over! I'm so excited to be going to Hogwarts again! I've already read all our textbooks!" she said it all in one breath.

"Excited, are you?" said Ron jokingly. We all sat down. We talked about light topics. It felt like we had never been apart. Within a few minutes we heard the train whistle, meaning we were on the way to my favorite place, Hogwarts.

Liking it? If you don't, please tell me. I'm looking for improvement:) So just in case I decide to include this, do you guys like an abused or spoiled Draco? Bully or friend? Thanks for the kind reviews!

-WriterAtTwilight


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MY MINIONS! Sorry I just had 3 cups of coffee to stay up... Holidays are ending in 2 ½ weeks D: I'll update as much as possible though! I've made my decision about Draco! Will I tell you? Read on!**

Severus POV:

Today is my last day of my peace. Tonight, the brats will come and my break will be over. My door was closed to soak in the quiet. Even McGonagall was stressed over the return. First Years were always difficult, but extremely easy to scare. Probably since they already were. I sat near the fire. We'd be doing the test to check for abuse soon after the coming of the students. Why, I'd never know. I mean, only Longbottom's idiotic enough not to tell anyone. Well...I never told anyone... I thought about that for awhile, but had to brush it aside. Pomfrey was calling me through the Floo.

"Severus, I've got the lists of who's doing who. Could you come and see?" she said, though not quite asking it.

"Sure, Poppy." I said, slightly exasperated. I hated being interrupted from thought. She moved out of the way so I could walk through.

Nothing was different from last year, though the walls were stocked with more potions then normal. Pomfrey, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and I would be doing the abuse checks. Dumbledore and I would be doing the males while the other two did the females. She handed over the list.

"Even if we find no one else has been abused, we know for certain someone's getting hurt." she said with a trace of sadness. She was right. The Triwizard Tournament was coming up. Part of the reason we were checking on the students was to make sure the other two schools didn't have a reason to file a report against us. If many were being abused and we knew nothing, it would certainly reduce our reputation as the best wizarding school in Europe. But who could possibly be abused?

"I know, Poppy." I said without my usual smirk. It was quite something to win this, but to make it out alive was nearly as amazing.

"Well, we mustn't worry what we can't change. Now, I need a batch of dreamless sleep potion before the students come, if it's possible," she said, trying to forget the events coming.

"Fine. I am the Potions Master, you know." I said, smirking. I'll forget until I have to remember.

"So where's the list?" I asked impatiently.

"Right...I think Albus took it. Sorry Severus, you'll have to be surprised," she said, with a smirk I had never seen on her.

"That's alright." I said. Poppy had helped me while I was at school here. She healed my bruises and never said a single word to anyone. I owed her more than I could ever give.

I exited the Infirmary, robes billowing behind. Imagine if all students could participate, I thought. Most First Years can't even brew a successful Forgetful Potion. **(A/N: Who remembers this?) **I personally thought the competition was cruel, almost. They were 17 years old, and dying at that age is just too early. As I walked down the dungeon stairs, I saw my door open. Who could possibly be here? I thought. As I entered the door, I realized it was just McGonagall.

"Can I help you?" I asked smoothly. She look a bit ruffled.

"Yes, you can." she said simply. I rolled my eyes but could see she really had something to say. I sat down to the chair opposite to her.

"Oh, I'm so desperately curious. What is it?" I said sarcastically. She smirked but her face turned serious.

"What do we plan to do if we do find an abused child?" she asked, worried.

"That seems all everyone's worried about. How likely is it that we will find someone?" I said.

"Very! If Longbottom was abused than think of who else could be!" McGonagall said, as if trying to convince me of something.

"I wouldn't call Longbottom's situation _abuse_-"

"Not abuse! Do you even know how his family got him to do accidental magic?" she asked incredulously.

"His situation is fine now." I said, attempting to ending the discussion.

"What if other students are abused right now! Come on, Severus, at least think about the idea!" I had obviously failed.

"Alright, let's say a student is abused. They go to another family member or another family that will treat them well. End of story." I said irritably.

"You know it's not that simple." she said lowly as she walked out. Maybe so, McGonagall, but I go by what I said before. _No one's abused._

Harry POV:

"Did you here Neville was abused?" asked Ron. "I couldn't believe when I heard!"

"Really? You'd never expect it!" Hermione said, thoroughly surprised.

"Well if Hermione never knew, than how could any of us?" I teased. I was really just trying to get the topic off abused. She slapped my shoulder jokingly and I covered my wince. Ron laughed at us and we talked about Hogwarts. Our conversation was cut short when we heard our compartment door opened with a slam. **A/N I've decided I'm going to do a Draco POV. Yes. I just did. Because I can. SEE?**

DRACO POV:

I faked laughter at one of Parkinson's stupid jokes. She was so clingy and irritating... Seemed like so many were like that. I had always imagined Potter and I were friends. Why? No idea. Just thoughts. I opened the letter Father had given me at the station. It read:  
_Draco,_

_Since you decided to go against my orders to become Potter's ally, you continue what you have been doing. Go. Right now. I don't care where you are where you read this. I want you to go bully Potter. Understood? Good._

_ Father_

"What are you reading?" asked Parkinson in her irritating voice.

"Nothing. Crabbe, Goyle. Come with me. Stay here Parkinson," I added when she attempted to stand. I sighed silently. He had done nothing wrong.

Their conversation was cut short when I slammed the door open. They looked the same. Potter seemed a bit... off. I could see it in his eyes. Something wasn't right. I forced myself to shake it off.

"Well, lookie here. A Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood. First and only party your going to, huh?" It hurt to call Granger Mudblood. I didn't believe in blood status. If only everyone thought that.

"Don't call them that. What's wrong, can't figure a name for me?" Potter said, standing with a slight shake. Why? I thought.

"I think your surname brings enough shame. Are you cheating on Granger with Weasel over here? Always knew you'd turn gay." I sneered. Why do I have to say these things? I could tell the first sentence hurt him. I wanted to apologize, but knew I never could.

"What, trying to make sure they're single?" he said smirking. "They'll still say no." Nice one, Potter.

"No, wouldn't want to take away the only love you'd have." I said, turning on my heel. "Crabbe, Goyle. Let's go."

I told them to go to the compartment and I'd be there in a second. I wanted to listen to them.

"He's a jerk, Hermione. Don't think about it." I heard Potter say. No I'm not Potter... I heard Weasley agreeing with him. That's probably what everyone thinks about me, I thought. I hated thinking that. As I made my way to my compartment, I thought about it. Maybe I could befriend Potter...but instead, for me. No. No that would never work. Father would find out and he wouldn't be very happy. I sighed and I walked into the compartment. I'm trapped.

Harry POV:

"What, trying to make sure they're single?" I retorted, smirking. "They'll still say no." Something in his eyes changed. Like...a laugh? No...I've gone mad...

"No, would't want to take away the only love you'd have." he said. "Crabbe, Goyle. Let's go." As he exited I could see something I hadn't before. He had a limp, but he was disguising it. Probably from Quidditch, I thought.

"He's a jerk, Hermione. Don't think about it." I said after seeing Ron trying to comfort her. Ron agreed with me. She finally dropped it right on time for the Hogwarts train to whistle once more.

"Home," I whispered under my breath. Unbeknownst to me, another person was saying the same exact thing.

Severus POV:

I had nearly finished the potion for Poppy. I heard the alarm in the dungeons, signaling the return of the Hogwarts train. Great, I thought. That's the end of it. I transferred the finished potion into small vials. I doubt these will come to use. It was a dreamless sleep potion after all. Not too much you can do with that. I looked at my clock and realized I should be at the Great Hall right now. I sighed as I said a spell and the potion vanished into the Infirmary.

I walked toward the Great Hall. I barely ate here, but it was mandatory today. I saw Minerva quicken her pace to walk with me.

"It's over..." she said. She was delighted to see the students, but clearly upset to be leaving her peace.

"Until next year." I said. The students would be here in minutes. We both walked up to the Staff Table.

"Severus! Minerva! We were discussing if we were going to have professors come to the Great Hall for all meals! Wouldn't that be great, Severus?" he said, looking at me with those twinkling blue eyes.

"No, not really." I said tersely. I wasn't too happy with him because of the "check – ups" we'd be doing. He decided to call it 'abuse checks' for reasons I hope I'd never know. They chatted about meaningless things until Minerva had to leave to get the First Years. All the other students were filing into the hall. Moody was sitting there, watching every student like a madman. I rolled my eyes and watched more subtly.

Harry POV:

Ron, Hermione and I sat down at the Gryffindor table, as usual. We met up with Seamus, Neville, Angelina, Katie, Ginny, Fred, George and Dean. We tried to stay away from the topics of summer, family, and obviously, abuse. Of course it just made it easier for me. We watched as the First Years got sorted. I remembered my sorting. If anyone knew about it...

"Fourth Year..." Hermione said thoughtfully. "We'd be in high school if we were muggles." she said. All the pure bloods that were eaves dropping stared at her.

She smiled and eagerly explained. I tuned her out and looked around at everyone. I saw Malfoy looking at me, but when our eyes met they quickly dropped.

"Harry...HARRY!" Hermione said. I had completely zoned out.

"Y-Yes?" I asked her.

"You looked completely zoned out there. You alright?"

"Yeah, Hermione. I'm fine." That seemed to always be my answer. Before we could say anything else, Dumbledore had made a loud noise with his wand.

"Students! Before you all eat the wonderful food about to appear in front of you, I have a few words to say. Earwax! Unicorns! Corn! **A/N...er... Sorry couldn't think of what he'd say...**

A huge amount of food appeared before us. I was careful on how much I'd eat – I'm not sure how to explain if I throw up... We all ate and laughed for as long as we could. Ron took 4 servings while I attempted to finish my first.

"Not hungry, Harry?" asked George.

"I'm sure Ron's having a nightmare." said Fred. Everyone looked at him. Before he could retort, Dumbledore had made the same banging noise.

"Just a few comments before we officially begin the school year. The Forbidden Forest is Forbidden, to the 1st Years. And others too." he said, smiling at the Twins. "Also, this year we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament! For those of you who don't know, two other schools will be coming over. One student OVER 17 from each school will compete. The Goblet of Fire will choose who." There was a bit of mystery in his voice. "And, finally, due to recent events, we will be making sure all students are not being abused at their homes. Not to worry, this won't interrupt lessons. Now than, off to your dormitories!" he said happily.

I lay down on my bed, thinking. What am I going to do? I thought. Is there a spell to disguise it? I worried for hours until my eyes finally gave in and I went to sleep.

Mystery Person (not really) POV:

What if they found out? No. They couldn't. Uncle Sev thinks I'm not abused. He won't make me do it. Right?

Alright then. I really hated this chapter...tell me how to make it better? Thanks guys:) I really love the reviews that come in, they make me feel really happy =D Honestly, I've never been so happy. I can't tell you, or anyone really. **But yesterday, 7/27/12, I found that dreams do come true.**

**-WriterAtTwilight **


	5. Chapter 5

I took your suggestions and cleaned up the 4th chapter. Sorry about that! Snape is back in character – I promise! I just wrote the first chapter of a new story, Never Alone. Hope you have a chance to read it. **I can't believe I put Uncle Sev there! I'm really sorry...**

Harry POV:

I woke up to a nightmare. I had dreamed a Deatheater Meeting. It should be impossible, as Voldemort's gone, but they were whispering about his return. There weren't many, maybe five, actually. The last thing I remembered was someone saying, "The boy will be gone...soon."

I had these dreams a lot, and if I woke Privet Drive with my screaming...I shuddered just thinking about it. No one ever heard, probably because of some spell I put on myself or something. I never really thought about it. I just didn't want people to hear me, and no one did.

I was scared...what would happen? Voldemort had been trying to kill me for years, but never has. He won't do it this time. I won't let anyone die, I decided. Still I lay awake, unable to go to sleep. I had classes tomorrow, and I knew I should, but I couldn't. I was too worried of what lie ahead.

Draco POV:

I was terribly worried of tomorrow. Madam Pomfrey would be doing check – ups tomorrow. Maybe, that is. Dumbledore never said exactly when he'd be doing it. Just imagining what would happen... I lay there, worried. Looking at the time, I realized that tomorrow had become today. Attempting to go to sleep since classes were tomorrow, I just stressed myself more. I ended up getting no sleep whatsoever, too afraid of what would happen next.

Snape POV:

I woke up at 5:30 AM, like always. Potions had to be tended to, schedules had to be put together, books had to be read, and plenty of odd jobs. The check – ups for the girls would be today, tomorrow, and the day after next. Boys would have their's a day after the girls' in case something went wrong. Nothing could possibly go wrong. No one's abused. It's just too impossible. If you called spoiling abuse, which I did, Draco would be, but that's all. None of these brats could possibly going through true abuse. I recalled what Dumbledore had said to me. "Keep an open mind. You might just be surprised." Please. Surprised about what? It was probably unhealthy for me to keep thinking about this, so I stopped. I took a long sip of tea.

Classes started today. What could possibly go right, was all I could think. First Years were First Years, Second Years still had just about no experience, Third Years were becoming teenagers, and we all know how horrible that is. Fourth Years...What do I start with? From Potter being Potter, Draco acting like a brat, Granger being a know-it-all, and Weasley being daft. A truly awful year, that was. Fifth Years expected everything to be just as easy, forgetting that their O.W.L.S. were this year. Sixth Years expected that things would be easy just because they got an O on the tests. Of course, I wouldn't accept anything below. Seventh Years had the Weasley Twins... I sighed as I summoned a fire whiskey. I traded my tea cup for a glass and tried to just not think about what would happen next.

Harry POV:

I had to be careful. My bruises were easily seen, and they hurt terribly. Uncle Vernon had been REALLY angry, but when is he not? At least I'm at Hogwart, I thought. Hogwarts always had this warm feeling that most people wouldn't understand. I mean, it's the only home I remember with good memories. I had already taken a shower before everyone woke up with good reasons, of course. I sighed thinking about the check – ups coming up. Maybe if I told them Uncle Vernon had good reasons... Ron stepped out of the shower and we headed to the Great Hall. We met up with Hermione is the Griffindor Common Room.

"Our classes start today!" Hermione said excitedly.

"No Hermione, you say it like this. Our classes start today." Ron said with a depressing tone. She rolled her eyes and we walked to our table. I carefully disguised my limp. Seamus and Dean were already there and Ginny was by us with her friends. Before we could even begin to eat, Fred and George began trying to sell us pranks. It almost felt like everything was back to normal. As normal as normal got. Though something was very strange...I kept catching Draco looking at us. I gave him a confused look and he quickly looked down. What? I thought. I dropped it though when the Triwizard Tournament became the topic of interest.

"I bet we could put our names in!" Fred said.

"How hard could it be?" asked George.

"Very! Dumbledore himself put an age line around the cup! It's practically impossible to break!" Hermione said.

"You'll see. Watch us, Hermione." said Fred. She shook her head, knowing they could never do it.

Nothing interesting during the day, until the most horrid class. _Double Potions with Slytherins._ Ron, Hermione, and I walked as slowly as we could. Even Hermione wasn't excited. Walking slowly was a mistake, though. We had to take the last seats available, the front row. Snape walked in.

"Silence," he said. No one said a word. "Just because I don't need any exploding cauldrons, you'll be making a Sleeping Draught. Groups of three. Begin."

Snape POV:

"Groups of three. Begin" I said. I moved swiftly to my desk. Draco and the Golden Trio were at the front. The Golden Trio at the front? I thought. I looked at them. Weasley had grown plenty, and Granger was the same height as Potter, if not taller. Potter was just as skinny and short as in the store. He looked as though he was in pain. No, no he's not, I thought. I turned to the Slytherin side. Draco seemed the same...but he was tall for a 14 year old. A bit skinny, but not nearly as Potter was. I saw Weasley put too much Horklump juice into the cauldron. It exploded. No, not Weasley, the cauldron. I stalked to their table. Everyone was staring.

"Explain to me how you managed to make the simplest potion explode?" I seethed through my teeth. They said nothing. "Should I take away 50 point from Gryffindor?" I asked angrily. Potter looked up at me. When I saw his eyes, I wasn't prepared. They were frightened and upset. He quickly covered it though.

"No, sir. Don't take away the points. Sorry." he said. I could tell he was scared from my reaction. I could tell he was used to saying sorry. Why?

I glared and said, "50 points from Gryffindor." I was already in a bad mood. The Weasley Twins had blown up all the cauldrons in the room just for a laugh. I stalked back to my desk. The Gryffindors were glaring at the Trio, and when they thought I wasn't looking they glared at me.

Harry POV:

"That wasn't fair!" Ron said after class as we walked toward the Great Hall.

"Fifty points! That's WAY too much!" I said. I was NOT happy. Snape couldn't hear me, so I was fine.

"You two, hush! You don't know where Snape is!" Hermione scolded. "Do you want someone to hear you so we get one hundred points taken away?" We looked down, knowing she was right. Our fellow Gryffindors hadn't been mad since the story had gotten around. Mcgonagall heard and gave us as many points as she could. As we chatted, Dumbledore stood.

"Students!" he said over the noise. Everyone quieted. "Due to the close coming of the Tournament-"

Me and anothr thought, "You'll cancel the check – ups!"

"We will be pairing up students so it will be faster. A charmed quill chose who would be with who. The list is posted outside. That's all." he said, smiling. That's not too bad, is it? Maybe I can get them to concentrate on whoever I get so no one pays attention to me.

"Who do you think you'll get?" asked Hermione. I shrugged in response. After Ron finished eating, we checked out the list. Hermione was paired with Ginny, Ron was paired with Seamus, and I was paired with...Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!

"I'm sorry, mate," said Ron. He seemed to feel bad.

"You'll be fine, Harry," said Hermione. I didn't know...

Days passed much too quickly. Today, was the check – up. And I was NOT excited. I had thought about it. I'd just skip it. No one would ask questions. Right? The day had come. I was supposed to go at 2:30. But I never went. I doubted anyone would ask questions, so I was fine. But I made sure to keep out of view of teachers, just in case. I wanted to skip dinner, but I knew Ron and Hermione would ask too many questions.

Draco POV:

I'm with Potter! Why? You were supposed to get partners that were like you! Potter and I had NO similarities! Classes were dull as usual. Teachers just seemed to drone on and on and on about whatever they were teaching. Binns was the worst, but I knew I had to stay attentive. Father would be VERY angry if I got less than a perfect on exams. I had never gotten a perfect on history exams... Whenever he found that Granger had scored a perfect and I hadn't, he'd beat me harder than usual. He typically just used a curse so he wouldn't have to use any of his energy. I knew I deserved it. I didn't deserve to be a Malfoy. I should just be a lowly muggle. That's what father said, at least. Ever since I was four, he had called me a stupid piece of shit. He had tried to get me to do magic as age four, but I never could. Father always said he could when he was four, it made me feel worse than usual.

Quickly the days had passed. Today was the day of the check – up. I had thought about it. Using a charm so whoever did me couldn't see my bruises... No, that wouldn't work. It wouldn't be powerful enough. I had gone through at least one hundred ideas, but ended up choosing one. Skipping it. Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson wouldn't think of it. They're too stupid to.

I was supposed to go at 2:30 PM into the Infirmary. I skipped it. I never went. I knew I should probably keep out of view of teachers, and I did so. But I couldn't avoid dinner at Great Hall.

Snape POV:

Dumbledore would be doing Draco and Potter, thankfully. I was going to give Pomfrey some potions, when I saw Dumbledore come out of the Infirmary, looking very worried. He saw my confused face.

"Harry and Draco never came. I got a letter from the Ministry and won't be back until tomorrow. Can you do them today?" he asked. His eyes were worried, very worried.

"Can't you do them tomorrow?" I asked. I didn't want to deal with them.

"The schedule is too tight. Please, Severus?" He was getting to me. He had accepted me, and brought me to the light. He had forgiven me, and helped me through my abuse. I owed him more than I could give, but kept my mask up.

"Alright, fine." I said irritably. His eyes got a twinkle back in them.

"Thank you, Severus." he said happily. I rolled my eyes. I gave the potions to Pomfrey. Do they think so highly of themselves that they think they can skip this? I thought. Knowing my schedule, I'd get them after dinner.

Dinner came around fast. I didn't eat at the Great Hall, as usual. I ate quickly and walked into the Great Hall. I walked to the Slytherin table.

"Draco, you didn't show up for your check – up. You'll have to do it now." He looked up into my eyes. His eyes weren't spoiled. They were...scared. My eyes told him not to make a scene. He stood and we both went to the Gryffindor table.

"Potter... You never came for your check – up. You'll do it now." I said in a drawling voice.

"I-I thought Professor Dumbledore was supposed to do it." he stammered.

"Not that it's your business, but he had business to attend to. Now come." I said. I glared down at him. He looked up, with the same look in his eyes as Draco. He stood and joined Draco and I. The other Gryffindors looked at him in concern as we walked out. He just smiled at them. Now, to find out exactly why they think that they can just skip something so important.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND J.K. ROWLING! (July 31) Hehehe...hope you enjoyed the chapter! As always, review! I hear authors saying they don't have enough, but I had tons! THANK YOU!

-WriterAtTwilight


	6. Chapter 6

** Loving the review coming in! I started the Brilliant World of FAKE 8/6/12. Check out my bio for more info. PM me if you need any help. Apparently I'm a Griffindor and Slytherin at the same time...Yay?**

** Draco POV:**

Oh God... What if Uncle Sev finds out? Father will kill me! He'll be SO angry! Why should I be worrying... I'm treated perfectly find. Yes. Perfectly fine. Just hide behind the mask, Draco. It will all turn out fine. Right?

Uncle Sev gestured for Potter and I to sit in two chairs in the Infirmary. Potter looked nervous...Why? No, I'm smarter than this. He's obviously abused too. I mean, he looks like he's dropped twenty pounds. But Potter? He was supposed to be the spoiled brat! Well, I guess I was too... Oh God! I'm talking to myself. Shut up, Draco. Shut up.

"Now... care to tell me why you weren't in the Infirmary?" Uncle Sev asked. I attempted to stay calm, but failed miserably. My stomach felt like it dropped twenty feet. Neither of us said anything. All was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

But than, Potter said, "I-I forgot. Sorry."

I quickly said, "I did too." He eyed us carefully. He smirked, probably finding an inconsistency in our six words. What? He is my Godfather.

"You forgot? Why didn't you go to the Headmaster after?" he asked, still watching us with trained eyes.

"Figured he'd be busy," I said coolly.

"Didn't want him to be mad," muttered Potter. He could tell we were lying.

"Fine. I won't press the matter. We have limited time to finish this," he said with a barely audible sigh. Potter stiffened.

"I don't see why this is necessary. We're obviously not abused," he said softly. We? Potter...how do you know?

"It's mandatory," he sneered. "I don't need to give you explanations. Who will go first?" he asked. We both stayed silent. Potter seemed to be oddly interested in the carpet. Well, that's probably how Uncle Sev saw it.

"Can't you pretend we did it?" I asked. Keeping the desperation out of my voice proved difficult.

"I know you two are terribly spoiled in your homes, but here, in Hogwarts, rules will _not_ be bent for you. Am I understood?" he said, anger creeping up. I nodded. It didn't seem like anything would get us out of this. Unless we ran. We could think up a solution if we did that, at least. Potter seemed to be on the same page, as he bolted out of the Infirmary. I was beside him.

"Where are we going?" I whispered. Maybe no one will hear a thing.

"I don't know! Wherever we end up!" he whispered back. We ran corridor to corridor, probably ran half of Hogwarts, until Potter suddenly came to a halt.

"Here," he said, entering an unused classroom. I followed behind. It looked like an average classroom. There was a huge desk which was probably the professor's. Desks and chairs were lined up in perfect rows of 4 by 6. Looking around a bit more, I saw why Potter chose this one. There were two doors, meaning two escapes. Just in case. I closed and locked the door. If someone was coming, we'd hear them. I plopped down on a chair.

"Nice choice," I didn't have my usual sneer. I was still catching my breath. Potter was quite fast.

"Thanks," he said. I noticed his breathing wasn't labored the slightest. He must have to run a lot.

"Who?" I asked. It was all I had to.

"Uncle. Aunt. Cousin," he said tersely. "You?"

"Father. Maybe mother. Not really, though," I replied. The atmosphere was tense. We were worst enemies about twenty minutes ago.

"I can't believe I just said that," he said.

"Neither can I."

"What happens if... you know..." he asked nervously. What did they tell him?

"I dunno, Harry," I was just as scared, to be honest.

"Harry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That is your name, isn't it?" I asked, smirking.

"Right. Ok, Draco," he said, looking up. I had sat down on the chair next to his. We sat in a comfortable silence. We were thinking about the same thing: How do we prevent it?

"I wish Dumbledore was here," he said.

"Him? Why? He made you go with them!" I said with disbelief. I hated him. He was a horrible, manipulated man.

Harry snickered. "It'd be easier to plot. I have nothing. You?"

"Nothing. So, what? We just hide here until we have to be found?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess," he said dejectedly. Silence overcame us once again. We were lost in our own thoughts.

"Po-Harry... Are you really on Dumbledore's side?" I asked him. It was something I had always wondered.

"Well I'm not on Voldemort's," he said simply.

"That wasn't my question."

"Well...I guess not. It doesn't seem like it..." he said hesistantly.

"Your own side... Brilliant." I said. He looked at me with a curious expression.

"Brilliant? Not really. No one to back you up. I'm going to have to be on Dumbledore's in the end..." he said depressingly.

"We'll be fighting against each other...in the end," I added.

"Why?" he asked. "Just defy him." He seemed to know Father would force me to become a Death Eater. I must be showing my emotions...a lot.

"And how exactly do you expect me to do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I can't just go 'I'm not gonna be a Death Eater! I'm gonna fight for Harry Potter!'

"Why can't you say that?" he asked, smirking.

"He'd kill me," I said. My eyes widened. I am saying the most stupid things...

"They'd kill if I told," he said, sensing my emotions. Again.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" Harry asked, confused by the quick change of topic. He understood though. I could see that.

"Sense my...thoughts," I said.

"Dunno. I just kind of had to learn that," he said, shrugging. Hm...Even Uncle Sev can't figure what I'm thinking...

Snape POV:

Potter bolted from the Infirmary. Draco followed closely behind. What? I thought. But my temper soon got in the way of my thoughts. Why the hell do those brat think they can just run like that? I sat down on my chair, trying to calm myself down. If I got too worked up, it would be more counterproductive than anything. It took a full ten minutes for me to calm myself. When I did, I knew I had to follow. I was about to just look through the corridors when I realized what a stupid idea that was.

"Point me Draco Malfoy," I murmured. I'd find Potter once I got him. Potter would be too irritating for me to have as I found Draco. I ran, following. Students and professors would still be in the Great Hall, so it wouldn't damage my carefully built reputation. I ran until I had reached the locked door of an unused classroom. I knew this room. I had gone here to escape from James Potter and Sirius Black. I remembered it vividly. There were two doors here. One led to the roof, while the other led to an empty closet. I silently unlocked the door, knowing he'd locked it to hear me open it. I threw open the door to a Malfoy and Potter having a completely civil conversation. When they heard the door slam open, their eyes had widened into saucers. They looked... scared. Potter ran to open a door.

"Potter, it would do good if you knew that led to a closet," I said silkily. He ran to the other door, along with Draco. They threw it open and ran. I stalked after them. Going up the stairs, I saw Draco freeze. Potter began to step back into the the far corner. Before he could back farther away, I grabbed his arm.

"P-please sir," he whispered. I could barely hear him. I took Draco's arm with the other arm. He flinched when my arm was raised. I took a deep breath.

"Will you go willingly into the Infirmary, or will I have to drag you?" I asked carefully watching their reactions. They seemed to know it was a lost case. Walking side by side, they headed to what was their doom. Everyone was still in the Great Hall. Dinner would be longer tonight since McGonagall was in charge. She rather liked a long meal.

"Sit," I said. My tone suggested not to defy. They did as they were told. That was a first... "Because I can't trust you won't run off, I'll have to do you at the same time." Grabbing the check list, I looked through all I'd have to do.

"Apparently I have to make sure there are no charms or spells on you. I doubt either of you would be powerful enough to even attempt this spell," I sneered. I saw Potter's eyes widen the slightest.

Harry POV:

My eyes widened. What about the burn?

"Well if you say we're not powerful enough, why do you have to make sure we didn't use one?" I asked. I kept my head faced down so Snape wouldn't see the worried expression on my face.

"Headmaster's orders," he said simply. I started to panic. What do I do? Maybe I could hide it...maybe the charm would stay? I suddenly realized if the charm was taken off, the scars on my wrist would still be there. I'd just say I cut myself because...I'm sick of being the savior? Snape would buy that...right? I put my right hand in my lefts' sleeve so it wouldn't be seen. I didn't know this, but Draco was worrying too. His father always disguised the bruises with magic.

"Finite Incantum," said Snape. I could feel the burn coming back, and Draco knew the bruises now shown. He could always feel them. He just didn't always see them. Snape had noticed my hand.

"Potter, you're obviously hiding something," he said, smirking. I didn't respond. Draco had bruises appearing. Snape had seen him, but didn't quite know how to respond.

"How did you get those bruises?" he asked, voice devoid of typical sneer.

"I...I was in a fight," he stammered. Snape could obviously tell he was lying, but dropped it. I figured that was good, until he began to speak once again.

"Potter, show me your hand," he said. "Now." My breathing quickened. My heart felt like it would pop out of my chest. I made no movement. I looked up and saw Snape's raised hand. I covered my face. Oh God, no. I had raised my right hand. You know, the burnt one. He looked stunned, but quickly recovered.

"How exactly did that happen?" he asked. His voice was unsteady. Draco was staring at my hand. I looked at it. I guess it is kind of bad...

"I burnt myself," I said sarcastically. Maybe then he'd yell at me and forget all that happened. He glared, but instead tried to just watch. He gave us both a good look. You could see that he obviously didn't want to believe what he was seeing. I guess it might not be that obvious, as Draco was still trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Who did this to you?" he asked us smoothly. All was silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"My Father," said Draco, his voice barely above a whisper. **A/N: You ought to be curious why Draco had said this so quickly. Snape is Draco's ****Godfather, so he already trusts him. Plus, there were welts all over his body. **

Snape didn't know how to reply. He simply nodded at Draco. They both turned to me, obviously expecting me to reply. Anger began to bubble inside me.

"Why should I tell you? All you've been is a horrible, nasty person!" I began to rise. "No, I don't need a stupid support group! I don't need your help! Don't look at me like I should be saying everything to the people that have hated me since I was eleven! Why should I trust you?" I yelled. So much emotion over thirteen years had finally bubbled over. "You hate me for no apparent reason! Why the hell should I even care? How do I know your not out to-to.." Dizziness overcame me. I sunk to the floor. I thought it was the end. I thought that it was over. The last thing I remembered was Snape's shocked expression, and then, blackness.

**I'm super sorry this took so long! I'm making Harry go through what I would probably have to go through. But that won't happen. Secrets are meant to stay hidden... **

-WriterAtTwilight


	7. Chapter 7

**I wouldn't have updated if amiser2 didn't PM me, so thank you. Classes have just started:( I'll try weekly updates. This is the longest time between updates, I promise! The quality wasn't great so I had to redo...Thanks for reviewing and sticking with this story!**

Draco POV::

He passed out. Now I'm alone with Uncle Sev... Harry, why the hell did you just _have _to faint? Why couldn't I? That'd make our lives easier... Ok, maybe just mine...Whatever. I have other issues at hand. Uncle Sev picked him up and lied **A/N: I'll never understand if you lie down or if you have lay down... **him on one of the hospital beds. He cast a spell on him and walked back towards me.

"He's fine. I can talk with him once he wakes, but for now I'll talk to you," he said calmly. He was calm, but I was not. I did _not _want to say anything. No one really understood...I didn't want to count on anyone. Everyone had just let me down. So, so many times I had been hurt. I was tired of letting people in. Whenever I did, I had always gotten hurt. I was tired of making myself go through the pain of people betraying me. Voldemort's...Yes, I say Voldemort. Father had wanted me to become a follower at sixteen. I don't believe in him, but neither do I Dumbledore. Being around people affiliated with Voldemort it was obvious I'd get hurt worse because they know how to. Voldemort's followers are sadistic assholes who think they can run the world. Dumbledore's followers believed that they could have a world filled with goodness, but is that possible? Living in a Death Eater's house, you realize how...how...cruel people can truly be. I had to fake my life all the way through.

All these thoughts circled through my head. Snape looked at me with watchful eyes.

"Speak," he said shortly. There really wasn't much to say.

"Hi?" I asked innocently. He glared, but his look softened the slightest.

"How did you get those bruises?" he asked, trying terribly hard not to be snarky or sarcastic.

"Um..er..-" I said, trying to come up with a plan.

"Don't lie to me," he said with a tone that told me not to disobey. All was still and silent, but there was anxiety in the air. I didn't want to say and he was almost scared of what he would hear.

"Why should I say?" I whispered harshly. His face looked pained.

"I know why you don't want to," he said.

"Don't play pretend. I know you don't know. No one knows." Anger coursed through my veins. He sighed and lifted his robe's sleeve. There were scars from obvious bruises. You could tell it wasn't self harm though...Silence occurred once more. Neither of us knew exactly what to say.

Finally, I said, "My-my...father," I whispered. My voice was barely audible.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked quickly, as though I'd stop answering if he didn't question soon enough. I shrugged.

"Who'd of cared?" I asked him, voice cracking. No, Draco, quit. You're a Malfoy. Malfoys' don't cry...Unless you actually want to be blacked out on the family tree...

He looked at me and said, "I would have." Woah. That was totally unSnapeish. My face must have said this as his face turned back into a blank look.

"We don't need to talk right now," he said carefully. "Your wounds were inflicted by magic, therefore you can use this potion." He handed me a dark green potion held inside a small crystal vial.

"N-no," I said softly. Who says my cuts should actually heal? He took the vial from my hands and popped the cork off.

"Drink," he said. "Now." he added to my look. I shakily took the vial from him. What if it was poison? Well, I guess he has no reason to poison me... I'm just making excuses. I winced at the horrible taste.

"How long has this been happening?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was twelve," I said softly. He nodded.

"Go to the dormitory," he commanded me.

"Yes, sir," I said, casting one final look at Po-Harry. I exited the Infirmary already thinking of ways to make sure my "friends" didn't find out about my..._circumstances. _I listened to the sound of my leather shoes to the hard Hogwarts floor. I was more aware of my surroundings than I typically was. I felt a little bit better...I had always wanted to tell someone. I just...didn't know who. Or how. I never thought it was bad enough. Now that Snape knew, I felt like the weight of the world had finally been lifted from my shoulders.

"Pureblood," I said. The Slytherin Common Room opened before me. I was welcomed to the sight of green and silver couches and rugs. A fire burned while no one was there. It was 10:00, so the First Years were already in their dormitories. A few First Years were just leaving the Common Room since the clock had just chimed ten. No one else was there. You could just hear the crackling fire. I melted into one of the chairs and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen next; rather what had just happened.

Harry POV:

I cracked my eyes open. There was just about no noise. I looked around and saw where I was: The Infirmary. Wait...why am I in the place I hate the most? Then it came flashing back. Snape taking me and Mal-Draco, D-Draco and I running, us both being found, my dramatic outburst... I can't believe I did that... I was in pain... And I was very dizzy. My vision was spotted. I saw a tall black spot coming over to me. Wait...that's Snape...I reached for my glasses quickly. The spots had gone away. I could see Snape walking towards me. Is he angry? I saw him raise his arm. I covered my face with my arm as quickly as I could. He froze. Slowly, I let my arm down.

"Sorry, sir," I rasped quickly. No reply. His face wasn't angry, but it wasn't happy, either. Severus Snape with a happy face...I nearly burst out laughing from the thought. Wait, Harry. You have other things to be worried about...

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Snape in a totally blank tone. I swallowed, staring at him. I sat up, feeling weak lying down. I bit my lip in nervousness. What was he going to ask?

"Where did you get those bruises?" he asked, a bit less snarky than last time.

"Y-You see, I-I was in a m-muggle f-fight..." I stammered. He glowered at me.

"Enough lying," he said irritably. "If you don't say anything, I'll use Veritaserum... **(SP)**"

Snape POV:

Well of course I wouldn't actually use Veritaserum, but the threat might be enough.

"Go ahead," he dared. His attitude change was unnerving.

"Potter, I'm not out to-"

"To get me? So why is it that in every single potions class I've been to I've always gotten points docked? Why is it that you always seem to hate me? Why do you hate my father so much?" Potter asked angrily. Why? He was a good for nothing bully, Potter, that's why!

I figured that would be counterproductive, so instead I said, "Potter, it does nothing to keep going into your dramatics." Silence. He didn't say another word.

"No." That single word got me so angry, I used Legilimus. Yes, I used a dark spell on a barely fourteen year old. I saw his memories... It took awhile to find his memories from his home. I wouldn't have thought home if I had already seen these memories...

When he was seven and on top of a school roof.

When he was nine and he was being beaten by his uncle facing the fridge.

When he was eleven and he got his Hogwarts letter.

When he was twelve and was his by a frying pan.

When he was thirteen and sobbing in his cupboard from bruises.

When he was fourteen and his Uncle cut his wrist.

I tried to look more, but I couldn't. He was forcing me, Severus Snape, a spy for Voldemort out of his head. He's never felt a Legilimus...and probably didn't even know what it was. I was back in the Infirmary. He was lying down on his bed, tired and drained of energy.

"What was that?" he asked is a rasping whisper. After a long pause, I responded.

"A Legilimus...I looked inside your memories." Now, how far would I get if I wasn't honest with him? Silence. An uncomfortable, awkward silence. He got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him in surprise.

"Why don't you just look inside my memories again? Like you care that I am not ok with you looking inside my damn head!" he said angrily. He stalked out the Infirmary, anger shown in his bruised body.

"Potter!" No response. He was either out of earshot or didn't even care. I sighed, rubbing my temples. This was going to be quite the year. Little did I know what would become of Potter. Why couldn't he have been as easy to crack like Draco? I reminded myself that Draco suffered two years while Potter suffered thirteen. I sighed, picking myself up from my chair. I walked to the Dungeons without my normal trademark stalk and scowl. **(Have you noticed Snape has so many S's? Severus, snape, scowl, smirk, stalk, ****smirk...) **I sank down into a dark green chair when I reached my room. The same could be said for both Draco and Potter, but of course I didn't know this.

"Accio firewhisky." I poured a tall glass. Sitting in front of the fire, I tiredly tried to figure out what I was going to do next.

Harry POV:

I covered my anger in case any Gryffindors were in the Common Room. No one was, though, since it was eleven o'clock.

After saying the password, the morbidly obese picture said, "Where have you been? You woke me!"

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. The picture swung open.

"Quite alright, dear." I welcomed the beautiful sight of red and gold. The room was warm, and the chairs were just plush enough for you to sit. I sunk into one. I closed my eyes. I wasn't about to go to sleep. My head was so tired though. I thought about what had happened...Why didn't Snape look further? Thinking about the Legilimus made me start thinking of the memories...So that night was filled with thoughts and bruises from the past. Little did I know that one was thinking of the present while the other, the future.

**Sorry about the shortness! I am filling in some plot holes and details for my soon to be published story! Any really good publishers for teen and young adult books? Who published the Harry Potter series first? Thanks you! Lots of love3**

**-**WriterAtTwilight


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry. Life is just annoying sometimes, but I'm back! And I'm here to stay. Add on S words for Snape: Severus, Snape, sarcasm, satire, stalk, smirk, stride, sneaky, secret, swift, safety, spy, scowl. Also, Draco has my humor in this(: Dumbledore is a little OOC, but you'll understand why in a few chapters.**

Harry POV:

I woke to Ron's yelling. "Wake up, mate! Why were you sleeping in this chair?"

"Oh, never mind that! We're going to be late to Potions!" Hermione snapped. She started to shove me as though I'd wake up faster.

"Go to breakfast...I'll meet you at Potions," I said groggily. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I heard the Common Room's door shut. I lifted a quilt off my body, but I saw my hand. Freak was scarred on there, never to go away, along with my burn that would slowly heal. Wait...What happened to the charm? That's supposed to last until Hermione got cranky with Ron and I! Then, the memories flooded back. Draco and I being friends. My dramatic outburst. Snape's Legilimus. Oh, no. He knows. Crap... I tried to slow my breathing. I need to do the charm before everyone knows about the... "situation." I felt in my pocket for my wand, which luckily it was there.

"AnTILera!" I whispered. I saw a golden light hide my many bruises and scars. Ok, I thought, relieved. Now to make sure I'm not late to Potions! I ran to the dormitories, wincing when I felt my bruises rub together. I took the quickest shower possible, which was shorter than most would think because the water wasn't so relaxing on my cuts. I dressed, ignoring the mirror in front of me saying that I couldn't hide anything with charms. Brushing though my Potter hair, I grabbed my books and ran to Potions with just a second to spare. Ron moved his books, saving more normal spot next to him and Hermione. Snape stalked in, with his normal frightening demeanor.

"The Headmaster...wants there to be less of a... _division_...between the houses. Obviously, this makes no difference to me, but I suggest you all attempt to get along unless you'd rather spend a Saturday detention with me." Everyone simply stared. Dumbledore thought this would be a good idea?

"He has devised a seating chart which shall be enforced in this class." A Gryffindor groaned.

"20 points from Gryffindor. You will all cooperate. The chart is right here. You have two minutes to move. Go," Snape smirked, probably at how we would react. Looking at the names, Hermione was partnered with Pansy Parkinson, Ron was with Theodore Nott, and I was with Draco. Ok, let's pretend I really hate that.

"Sorry, mate," Ron said sympathetically.

"See you guys after class," I replied, playing my little game. Hermione nodded and we took our seats. I was in the back table. There was a table in front of me that no one used because Neville melted it with a potion gone wrong. I saw Draco smirking with his friends, but I could tell he was acting too. I heard them say something about taunting me.

"Potter," he spat with disgust.

"Malfoy," I confirmed, raising an eyebrow. When two minutes was up, Neville was still standing there confused.

"Your next to Crabbe, you foolish boy!" Snape boomed, pushing Neville into his seat.

"Hopefully, you _children_ will be able to brew a simple Antidote to common poisons. You ought to know how to properly brew these...you never know who could be poisoned... Why haven't you started?" he asked, nose flaring. Everyone quickly started.

"_Harry_, get the ingredients? I'll started the fire," whispered Draco so no one would think of a Potter and Malfoy as friends.

"Sure, _Draco_," I whispered back, confirming that we were friends...ish. I saw Hermione taking out some Valerian Root.

"I can't believe this..." whispered Hermione so Snape wouldn't hear.

"I know... shhh, he's coming! Talk after class," I replied. Laying out the ingredients, I saw Draco staring at the book. I smirked.

"Confused?" I asked loud enough for some to hear the condescending note in my voice.

"No, Potter, just trying to make sure you don't screw this potion up like you always do!" said Draco cockily. Snape looked at us, but something in his eyes seemed to say to keep up the act.

"If I screw up potions, what do you do?" I replied, smirking. He smirked, trying not to laugh at the insult. Everything's more funny when your not allowed to laugh. Draco opened his mouth to retort, but Snape be him to the punchline.

"If you continue to provoke Draco, Potter, I'll deduce you 50 points!" he said, doing a really good job of fake glowering. Or real glowering. I couldn't really tell. "Get back to work, you dunderheads!" bellowed Snape. Everyone turned back to their cauldron. I wasn't really sure if Snape was faking anymore...

"Um, I'll cut the Valerian Root, and you can crush the Bezoar," I said softly of fear I'd be overheard. I had to look up to see him as he was very tall for a 14 year old and food deprivation had made me shorter than normal. Draco nodded. I started cutting the root, but my mind started wandering until I felt the knife dig into my skin. My burnt skin, to be more specific. I tried not to make a big deal of it, but Draco looked over, raising an eyebrow.

"Your supposed to cut the root, not your finger, Harry," he said, smirking. I glared and pressed down so it would stop bleeding. The book said to dump the root in as well as the Bezoar. Draco finished crushing and we were about to drop it in when I felt a presence behind me, glaring at the back of my head. My hand started shaking. I knew it was Snape. Draco could obviously feel him too, but he was slightly less nervous than I. Was he going to say anything?

Snape POV:

My eyes bore down on the idiots trying to brew the simplest potion I could give Fourth Years. They were obviously not getting along, but I could change that. I finally got to the back of the class where Draco and Po- _Harry_ were brewing. I walked up behind when I saw them both start to shake. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, put it in," I said. It was the most obvious thing to do. They immediately dropped it in.

"Detention, Potter!" I boomed. He spun around with an incredulous expression on his face.

"I'll see you there, too, Draco. Pot- Harry, turn of the fire before it explodes," I murmured to the two. Harry's expression turned confused as he turned off the fire. I slowly walked back toward the front of the classroom. I needed to figure out exactly what happened to Harry, and then tell them both why their friendship must always be a secret, even if it's acceptable to be friends.

Draco POV:

H-Harry's expression was priceless, but I still tried not to laugh.

"What if-what if he asks about the bruises?" he whispered to me. I smiled, realizing why he was so nervous.

"He's not going to kill you! Just calm down!" I replied.

"You don't know that!"

I nearly burst out laughing. Ok, I have boring retards as friends, so Harry's actually not half as bad. Maybe a quarter as bad, but definitely not half! He glared.

I asked, "Why don't you use your vicious glare to melt the bat wings?"

Harry POV:

"I still can't believe he thought you potion was good!" exclaimed Ron.

"Well, he did say Malfoy did all the work..." Hermione pointed out.

"Do you really care?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. They shrugged.

"I really hope I don't have to sit with Parkinson the whole year," said Hermione hopefully.

"You think you have it bad? I have bloody Nott!" said Ron.

"And I'm stuck with Malfoy," I said, pretending to be angry.

"You win," said Ron.

"Since when was it a competition?" retorted Hermione.

"Just because you hate losing-"

"Enough! Come on, let's get to dinner," I said irritably.

We sat down with Sean, Neville, Dean, Ginny, Fred, and George. Apparently the whole school was forced to "mix," not just the Fourth Years. Dumbledore made a loud crack with his wand. "I hope you all have enjoyed getting to know the other houses during your Potions class. We'll continue to have the same chart until Christmas Break where the staff will decide what to do next. As you all know, Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. Eternal glory awaits the champion of this contest! But in order to do so, you must survive three extremely dangerous task. Students over 17 may enter, but you have been warned that you may not survive. If you'd still like to enter, put your name into the Goblet of Fire, the impartial judge to decide who will compete," announced Dumbledore. All was still and silent until Fred and George cracked a joke about who would survive.

"Are you entering?" Fred asked us all.

"Eternal glory seems wicked," replied Ron.

"We're not 17- Do you really think Dumbledore didn't put an age ring around the Goblet?" reminded Hermione.

"Oh, we'll see, Hermione," taunted George. She rolled her eyes and resumed conversation with Ginny.

Nothing special happened at dinner besides Sean shooting milk out of his eye. Too soon, it was over and I had detention with Snape.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione as I turned to the dungeons.

"Detention," I said solemnly.

"Good luck, mate," wished Ron. I smiled and turned to head to my possible doom. Halfway down the stairs, I suddenly realized that if I didn't go I wouldn't have to tell Snape about the bruises. I turned the other way to run into Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, I am not facing him without you," said Draco as he easily pushed me down the stairs.

"Come on!" I said, trying to get back up. But he was too strong and we ended up outside Snape's office.

"What if we both run?" I asked hopefully.

"He's my Head, he'll just get me when I go to the Common Room," said Draco as he knocked on the door. It slammed open, and Snape was standing right in the door frame.

"Your late," he said tersely.

"By a minute," reminded Draco. Snape glared and moved out of the way to let us in.

"We're going to have a little...chat."

**That was a slow chapter, I realize, but I sort of needed a filler chapter. I am back, and this story will NOT go unfinished(: **

-WriterAtTwilight


End file.
